In recent years, research and development on display devices including light-emitting elements such as organic electro-luminescence (EL) elements or on luminaires including the light-emitting elements have been conducted. For example, active-matrix organic EL display devices including the organic EL elements are known (see, for example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1).